<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Alteration in Arrangements by The_Bentley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797581">The Alteration in Arrangements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley'>The_Bentley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angst Bingo Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt, Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pining, Post-Scene: St James's Park 1862 (Good Omens), Rejection, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their meeting at St James' Park in 1862, Crowley is deeply hurt by Aziraphale's fraternisation comments during the argument over holy water.  Aziraphale comes to apologise a few days later, but things very well may have changed between them, and not for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angst Bingo Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GO Angst Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Alteration in Arrangements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angst Bingo Call: Rejection</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley opened the door to his terraced house to find Aziraphale standing on his stoop looking rather contrite.  It had been mere days since the fight in St James’ Park over Crowley’s desire to procure holy water, but to the demon, it had seemed like an eternity.  With a sigh, he yanked the door open further to curtly gesture the angel in, slamming it behind him.  Aziraphale stood in the foyer, smiling awkwardly at Crowley as he took off his hat.  A coat stand stood off behind the door.  Crowley pointed to it so that Aziraphale could hang it up along with his frock coat.</p><p>“What do you want?” he asked icily as he waited for him.</p><p>“I . . . I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour at the park.  That was uncalled-for, no matter what your request.”</p><p>“Oh, so you just came here to be holier-than-thou in your attempt to say you’re sorry.”  </p><p>Crowley stiffly turned and stalked off to the sitting room, not bothering to see if Aziraphale was following along behind him.  He sat in a black upholstered chair next to a dark grey love seat, taking up the tumbler of scotch he had been enjoying before Aziraphale interrupted him.  He used it to gesture to the liquor cabinet on the far side of the room where three more tumblers and a decanter of said scotch sat on a shelf.  Aziraphale turned to look at it.</p><p>“Help yourself.  I don’t feel like playing host right now.  I was in the middle of something important.”  He indicated the parchment and quill pen that were sitting on the writing desk against the wall to his left.  “I do still have to do progress reports for Hell, you know.  Have to cover my arse to keep everything from going pear-shaped, insurance or not.”  The last few words had an edge to them, enunciated pointedly by the demon as he stared over his dark glasses at the angel who at least had the decency to look upset by the tone.</p><p>Aziraphale sat down on the edge of the love seat, choosing the cushion furthest from Crowley’s chair.  He fidgeted as he settled in, swallowing hard before opening his mouth to speak.  “I’m sorry.  I won’t change my mind on that particular subject, but I could have handled the entire situation better.”</p><p>“Yes, you could have.”</p><p>“I won’t see you destroyed, Crowley.”</p><p>“I understand that.”</p><p>“Do you forgive me?”</p><p>Crowley was suddenly out of his chair, seated beside Aziraphale and uncomfortably close to his face.  Aziraphale could feel his hot breath against his cheek, smelling of scotch and turned away with an uncomfortable feeling about being this close to an upset demon.  </p><p>“Any reason why I should forgive you?  You made it <em>very</em> clear that I was <em>very</em> low on your list of priorities.  In fact, you were <em>very </em>adamant that saving your own skin was a bigger priority than our relationship, despite all we’ve been through with each other.  We’re well beyond friendship here, angel, but you were able to shatter all that with a few well-chosen words.  So, why do I still want you?”</p><p>Crowley licked along the edge of Aziraphale’s ear, causing the angel to whimper.  Aziraphale’s hand came up to touch Crowley’s pompadour, stroking well-manicured fingers through it in an act of lust.  It had been so long since they had had a chance to do anything.  Did he dare to think that maybe Crowley was up for it after he finished his little rant?  It seemed too much to ask and ridiculous that his thoughts were going that direction, but the demon did have a tongue at his ear, licking away at the sensitive areas.  </p><p>“Why should I want you?” Crowley asked.  “After what you put me through?”</p><p>“I . . . I don’t know.”</p><p>“I don’t either.  But I want to strip those clothes off of you and have you right here and now.”</p><p>Crowley did just that, starting by undoing the tartan cravat, unbuttoning and removing Aziraphale’s starched collar before moving down to get that waistcoat undone and off of him.  Meanwhile, Aziraphale was fumbling his way through removing Crowley’s clothing as well, awkwardly taking off his tie and working buttons undone with clumsy fingers.  Finally, Crowley became impatient enough to be done with this undressing charade and both sat on the love seat nude after a quick snap of his fingers.  Aziraphale blushed from the tops of his ears down to his collarbones.</p><p>“Not like I haven’t seen you naked,” said Crowley as he pulled Aziraphale off the couch and on to the rug below them where they would have more room to manoeuvre.  </p><p>The kisses he gave Aziraphale were quick and rather cold, making the angel wonder if he still hadn’t forgiven him.  No matter.  The contact between their bare skin was very welcome, Aziraphale finding it reassuring as he scratched along Crowley’s shoulders, listening to the changes in his breathing as the demon put shallow kisses against his lips, not attempting to turn them into anything deeper.  His touch was just as shallow, his fingertips skipping along Aziraphale as he moved down towards his erect cock to grasp it and give it a bit of a half-hearted massage before rubbing his own against the angel’s full thighs, leaving a small trail of wetness along the portion he pulled it across.</p><p>Aziraphale looked, puzzled, into Crowley’s eyes, noticing the hardness.  He reached up to touch his face, aiming to trace along his tattoo in a manner Crowley always appreciated only to have the demon turn his head so that Aziraphale could no longer reach his right temple.  With a sigh, Aziraphale moved on, touching along Crowley’s collarbones instead before rolling his nipples between his fingers and reaching up in an attempt to solicit loving kisses from his partner.  Crowley hissed in a rather unfriendly way, causing Aziraphale to retreat.</p><p>“No.  Not that.”</p><p>“What do you want, Crowley?” Aziraphale ventured to ask.</p><p>“I want sex.  I want it without the need to get all lovey-dovey.  You made me realise that getting emotionally involved isn’t all it is cracked up to be.  But we can still have our fun, right?”</p><p>“If just plain old sex is what you want, that’s fine.  I can live with a physical arrangement.”  It was true.  He could enjoy sex without emotion even if it paled in comparison to an emotional connection.</p><p>He cried out as Crowley pushed roughly into him after he gave his consent, no warning given.  Usually, Crowley was more careful but not always.  Sometimes they played rough.  Sometimes it was just for expediency's sake if time was short.  Such was the life of two beings on opposite sides who had developed this kind of relationship.  They knew the boundaries and kept within them to keep each other safe.</p><p>There were no caresses placed in Aziraphale’s erogenous areas this time.  No artful kisses that drove him crazy.  No Crowley smiling down at him, winking as he teased Aziraphale to the point where he was ready to beg for more.  There was just the physical act, and while Aziraphale did enjoy it — being the first time they had had a chance to do anything like this in several years — it felt lessened due to that lack of emotion.  His body was being stimulated pleasantly, but not his heart which ached for some attention of its own.</p><p>“Crowley . . .”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why aren’t you touching me?”</p><p>“This is what you want, angel, isn’t it?  Do you need me to quit?”  Crowley slowed to a stop, waiting for an answer, his mood showing genuine confusion.  </p><p>“No.  I’m . . . I’m fine.  I just wondered.”</p><p>“You asked for this, Aziraphale.  You said this is what you wanted very clearly at the park.  I can’t promise more, not after our argument.  But we can still have sex.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s heart fell.  “I’m fine with this.  Really.  I’m sorry, my dear.” </p><p>What could he say?  He did bring this about himself and Crowley was just reacting to the situation after Aziraphale ripped his heart out of his chest to leave right there by the duck pond without further thought to what he had done.  If this was all he could have any more, then he’d take it.  It was better than the alternative.</p><p>Crowley continued, picking up speed as they both took at least physical pleasure from the encounter even if Aziraphale’s heart continued to cry out for more.  He clung to Crowley as much as he dared, hanging on lightly with both arms and legs, careful to not squeeze his thighs together around Crowley’s hips or start to dig fingernails into his back the way he liked.  It felt alien and Aziraphale felt so alone right here in the middle of an act that should have brought them together rather than pushed them apart.  He only had himself to blame, he thought once again before he climaxed.  He shuddered beneath Crowley, crying out as he reached it moments after feeling Crowley’s cock swell within him, a sign that the demon was ready to come.  It was not a simultaneous orgasm like they had had so often before.  Crowley came, then Aziraphale and it felt odd that it happened that way, even if it still left Aziraphale feeling at least physically satisfied even though his heart remained empty.  </p><p>Crowley climbed off him, not taking the time to miracle away the mess Aziraphale had squirted all over his belly like he usually did.  A black handkerchief landed on his thighs.</p><p>“There.  Use that if you don’t want to risk a miracle.”  </p><p>Feeling slightly humiliated, Aziraphale wiped up the mess as Crowley miracled himself clean.  He lay there holding the used handkerchief, not sure what to do with it.  Crowley rolled his eyes as he pulled on his drawers.</p><p>“Just put it down somewhere.  I’ll take care of it later.”</p><p>“Yes, of course.”  Aziraphale laid it aside, aching for the embraces and kisses that usually followed.</p><p>Crowley was dressed and back at his writing desk scribbling away at the report for his superiors while Aziraphale struggled back into his clothing.  </p><p>“I’m sorry, angel, but I have to get this completed.”  There was nothing behind that apology; he didn’t sound particularly upset about not being able to bask in the afterglow of sex.  </p><p>“Understandable,” Aziraphale replied, trying to keep his tone light.  “We both have our jobs to do.  I should probably go.”</p><p>“Yes, you probably should.  Feel free to call again sometime.  I think our new arrangement will work out just fine.  Nobody’s going to get hurt if we keep feelings out of it.”</p><p>“No, nobody will.  I’ll talk to you later, Crowley.”</p><p>He walked to the foyer where he gathered his coat and top hat, not bothering to put them on before he slipped out the door, feeling the rejection stinging inside his emotional core and knowing that he only had himself to blame for it.  He hurt Crowley very badly, thus this was his payment for doing such an awful thing to a being who, despite the odds being against it, loved as deeply as he did.  Well, he made his bed, now he was going to have to lie in it.  Actions had consequences and his punishment for hurting Crowley so deeply was Crowley’s rejection of his feelings towards him.  He slipped out the door, putting his coat and hat as he walked away from the terraced house for the last time.  They would not meet again until 1941 when one single act of kindness on Crowley’s part would change everything between them. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>